


It's Time for A Little Payback

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, McCall Family Feels, Parent-Child Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Written after 3x04 because the Chris/Melissa scenes were awesome





	

Scott woke and went down to grab a cup of coffee before heading off to school, like he did everyday but today was a little different.

Today Chris Argent was in the kitchen, in boxers and grey shirt. Scott was very very confused as to why a hunter was in his kitchen making breakfast.

“Hey Argent, why are you here?” Scott asked, moving to pour himself a cup of the already made coffee sitting on the counter.

The hunter grinned, a look that seemed foreign, as he replied, “Well, your mom and I had a late night and so I slept over.”

Scott mulled those words over in his head for a minute and while he was drinking his coffee and staring at Chris Argent intently, his mom walked in.

She kissed his hair and then kissed Chris Argent, his ex girlfriend’s father, on the cheek.

And that was not ok with Scott who asked her, “Mom, could you come to the living room with me for a moment?” Melissa nodded, sipping a bit of the coffee before she joined Scott in the other room.

“A hunter! Really!!!!” Scott demanded, turning towards his mom with a frustrated look on his face, “You do remember he has tried to kill _me_ , multiple times!”

“Yes, honey, I’m dating Chris Argent and I’d thought you had gotten past the trying to kill you part of your dynamic. You have called him for help multiple times.” Melissa pointed out, nearly sighing in exasperation as she looked at her son.

Scott let out a low growl before he responded, “He’s not good enough for you, Mom.”

“Oh, my boy, you aren’t going to think anyone is good enough for me. It’s basically part of being a son.” Melissa said, voice softening as she wrapped Scott into a hug.

“Fine.” Scott whispered, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

He faced Argent and let his eyes go red as he said, “You told me once that if I hurt Alison, no one would find my body. Well now, it’s my turn. If you hurt my mom, no one will find the pieces of your body.”

Chris shivered a little dramatically, pushing Scott out the door as he grinned and said, “Well, I now know how you felt back then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @the-ships-to-rule-them-all
> 
> This was written very quickly and thank you Jade for sparking this ideaa


End file.
